


Daughters Love Like You Do

by Ayecaptnswan



Series: Their Ducklings [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Lion King (1994) References, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pregnancy, So many Lion King references, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: Aoife questions her mother on pregnancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I will never own anything. I hope you guys are enjoying these tiny little stories I'm spurting out like spit takes. I take my time in thinking about them, and then I write like mad cause I like notifications and they make me feel popular.
> 
> Daughters Will Love Like You Do
> 
> 3rd Person

Killian is chopping carrots in the kitchen when a little face pops up at the counter and he watches as his clever little tot of a daughter hoists herself up on a stool by him. "Daddy." She begins formally, smiling innocently. "Mommy has asked for her peas."

With a chuckle, Killian pushes a bowl of peas towards his little girl, already cooked and still hot for his wife to enjoy. "They're ready, are you going to bring them to mommy or is she coming down?"

Aoife seems to consider this question, looking at the bowl and lifting it off the counter by a short distance before placing it back down and running up the stairs. "Mommy! The bowl is too heavy for me." He hears her say to have a groan follow.

After a minute he spots his wife walking into the kitchen, hand on her small bump and the other on her aching back. "Okay, where are my peas?"

Killian grins and grabs a spoon, placing it in the bowl, and then grabs a chair for his wife to sit on and places the peas in front of the air so she doesn't have to do anything for herself.

His wife is almost five months pregnant, her last check-up showing them that their baby is completely healthy so Emma doesn't have to be on bed rest. However, Killian has suggested (via help from the internet) that when she's at five-month mark she'll take time off working for the charities and clubs she helps with.

He's lucky enough that Emma agreed, so he had no doubts that his wife was correct in her initial assumptions that their baby is under no threat and there is no peril with their unborn child.

As Emma lowers herself down onto her chair, Aoife comes up next to her with a cheeky smile. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" The five-year-old asks softly.

With a hum, Emma nods. "Of course you can duckling." She states as she uses her spoon to collect some peas.

Peas have been his wife's ultimate cravings, she can't get enough of them, she had peas on toast that morning and now she was having a bowl of them.

He blames himself really because she never wanted peas until he bumped his leg on the nightstand and held a bag of frozen peas on his limb until it stopped hurting. Ever since then his usually sane and collected wife has been stark raving mad over the infernal green things.

"Daddy said I'm going to be a big sister again." She states matter-of-factly. "But that you don't know of what. Did you know what I was?"

"Do you mean that we don't know whether your sibling is a sister or a brother?" Emma checks to make sure she understands and Aoife's nod tells her she does. "Okay well we did know with you and we knew with Liam but we don't want to know now because we want a surprise." She explains.

"Why?"

"Well…because we want to know when he or she is born."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Emma tries, eating a pea, frowning a little since she's out of reasons, but her tiny baby is in love with asking the question of-

"Why?"

"Mommy just wanted to surprise everyone okay?" She says slightly sternly, and her daughters wobbling lip tells her that she was too harsh. "I'm sorry Aoife, mommy is just tired and doesn't have another reason. Can you forgive me, ducky?"

Aoife nods, smiling again at the apology. Her daddy always tells her that she should always accept an apology from her parents, as they always know what's right for her and she shouldn't talk back to that. "Yeah, mama." She hops up on the stool by her mother. "Are you happy?"

"About the baby?" Emma asks, stroking her small bump gently as she eats some more peas. "Yeah, of course, I'm happy, we both are."

"Daddy said he's…re-re-"

"Relieved?" Emma offers and Aoife nods. "Hmm, and why?"

"Cause you're not sad," Aoife says and steals a pea, wanting to be like her mommy and be healthy, to which Emma has no problems with. "With Liam you were sad. You got mad at daddy all the time."

"I know, mommy was mean, huh?" She questions softly and bops her daughter's nose gently. "Sorry, daddy." She glances up at her husband, who shrugs.

"S'okay, Swan. I've forgiven it." He grins, picking up Aoife so he can sit and place her on his lap instead. "Now, what's this about being sad?"

Aoife leans back in her daddy's chest, smiling softly. "I said mommy was sad with Liam." She states with a small shrug. "But now she's happy, so never mind."

"Ah well, I shall correct you," Killian says, smiling softly. "Mommy wasn't sad with Liam, mommy was worried cause Liam wasn't as healthy as this baby, but he's okay now." He assures his small daughter, who nods because she knows the story. "And don't worry, monkey, she's okay now."

The blonde haired beauty nods before pressing a kiss to her dad's cheek and skipping away without a care in the world to play with her dolls.

* * *

Killian chuckles as he turns to his wife, watching her settle into bed with a smile. He can hear his wife's groan at the thought of having to spend hours trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. "Need some help?" He offers to which he earns a glare for.

"No," Emma states, and lays back gently, groaning as soon as she does. "Yes. He or she is moving around and being all awake and annoying."

Laying a gentle hand on her bump, Killian lays on his side. "Ah, I can help with that as we all know." He leans in close and presses his lips to her bump softly. "Hey, youngest Jones." The movement seems to still. "Mama is going to try and get a little rest so can you sleep now too?"

After a few moments, Emma smirks at him. "It's stopped, thank you." She gestures for him to come closer and kisses his cheek when he does as she asks. "You're very useful with the babies you know? They all seem to calm when you speak. Maybe it's the accent."

"Maybe…" He considers her point.

Then she speaks again. "Or maybe it's the fact you sing Lion King songs to each and every one of them." She giggles. "Last night you were singing ' _Just Can't Wait To Be King'_ to him or her, they were kicking for hours."

"Not kicking." He smirks. "Dancing." He chuckles when he gets a whack in the chest. "And kicking."

"You sang ' _Can You Feel The Love Tonight'_ to Aoife over and over again, people still sing it to me at the Mommy and Me class you do know that right?" To his chuckle, she slaps his chest again. "And with Liam, you sang…what did you sing again?"

He coughs once and mumbles it. "Something about a circle…and of life."

She giggles, and he's reminded that the sound of his wife's happiness is the most wonderful thing he's ever heard. "Ah yes. How could I ever forget that one? Wait, what if the baby is a Queen, not a King?"

He considers her point, humming softly. "Then oops I've been giving her an incorrect gender."

"Hmm, think on that, maybe you should sing…'and I just can't wait to be King…or Queen'?" She offers, shrugging. "I mean that's a great thing for everyone."

"I will think about it." He agrees, thinking already.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but lovingly written! :)


End file.
